


苹果

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 6





	苹果

埃斯蒂尼安身上仿佛烧着一团火，盖乌斯的手顺着火苗抚摸，捏捏他正在发育的肌肉。

“最近又长高了，是吗？”他问养子。

“我不知道……”埃斯蒂尼安心乱如麻，急促地说，“抱我，抱抱我！”

他缩在盖乌斯怀里，后背抵着盖乌斯结实的胸膛，盖乌斯的指节轻轻摩挲他的喉咙，那里还没长出喉结，线条像女孩子。他心里痒痒的，又有点矛盾，想让盖乌斯喜欢这样的自己，又不想让对方过于关注自己未发育完全的身体。他刚有这种想法，盖乌斯就挪开了手，从后抱住了他。

对他来说堪称庞然大物的阴茎顶在了他菊穴入口，埃斯蒂尼安紧张地扭了扭身体，盖乌斯的手指在穴的入口打转，按了按那里的褶皱，铁棍似的阴茎畅通无阻地捅了进去。埃斯蒂尼安呻吟一声，爽得脚尖紧绷，他看不清盖乌斯的脸，但知道对方一直在自己身后，他们无比紧密地连接在一起。肉体的快感和精神的魇足让他攀上云端，一点都不担心狭小稚嫩的后穴能否塞下这般巨物。

盖乌斯抱起埃斯蒂尼安向前走了两步，面朝自己卧室的镜子，他先是往深里操了两下，然后温和地问：“喜欢我这么对你吗，孩子？”

埃斯蒂尼安双腿打开，被迫向镜子展示自己挨操的模样，他扭捏地摆屁股，想合拢腿，盖乌斯却把他的腿掰得更开，深褐色的手指勒进大腿根的嫩白的肉里。像猛兽侵犯一朵花，扯开细嫩的花瓣，内里的花蕊羞赧地卖弄自己还未成熟的肉体，他知道贫瘠的肉体无法让盖乌斯陶醉，所以更加卖力地呻吟，夹紧后穴讨好身后的成年人。

“看看你的样子，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安双眼泛起一层雾，他口齿不清地回答：“嗯……嗯……”

他被盖乌斯以把尿的姿势抱在怀里，阴茎直挺挺地上下晃动，盖乌斯紫红色的鸡巴没入他身下的小穴，顶得他的身体一颠一颠。他心中有点羞耻，更多的是狂热的幸福，他被一个成年人霸占，像一片小小的树叶，暴雨中依附在大树的树干上。

盖乌斯在他身后低沉地喘气，他扭头想接吻，盖乌斯咬住他的耳朵，舔舐他小巧的耳垂。轻微的烟味沾在他皮肤上，这是父亲的标记。

埃斯蒂尼安像颗早熟的果实，既不丰满也不甜美，外表还青涩，里面已经熟透了，他烂掉的果肉被盖乌斯粗长的鸡巴捣碎，拧出汁液。他的小腹发烫，有股奇怪的感觉通电般刺激他，像尿意，又不太像，懂事的孩子不会在大人怀里尿出来，可他是父亲的小情人，他已经明白了性爱的滋味，他不需要懂事了。

埃斯蒂尼安屁股悬空，骑马般上下耸动，肠道深处如有一股泉水，被鸡巴撞一下，奇怪的尿意就更甚，他仰着头，盖乌斯凑过来吮吸他的嘴唇，湿热的舌头在他嘴里横冲直撞。

“不行了，嗯……啊……”小男孩的嘴里漏出断断续续的媚叫，盖乌斯握住他小小的性器，掌心摩挲龟头，他触电般惊呼，“不要，不要！”

盖乌斯的手越撸越快，操弄的他的力度也越来越大，埃斯蒂尼安胡言乱语地哭喊，被操得尖叫出哭腔，高潮的那一刻，他面前一片白光，山海般的快感让他几乎升天。他大腿绷直，小腹痉挛，居然真的射出一些液体……

他神志不清地想起来，这不是尿，这是他的精液，是他身为男人的证明……

埃斯蒂尼安哆嗦着，试图再次让盖乌斯抱紧自己，那个怀抱却突然远去了。他仍然被温暖包裹，像在母亲腹中，可他不安起来，他疑神疑鬼，以为自己被抛弃，因此拼命抬起千斤重的眼皮，试图寻找离去的爱人。

*

埃斯蒂尼安大汗淋漓地醒来，下意识翻开被子跳下床，大喊：“盖乌斯！”

家里静悄悄，只有他的叫声回响，系好的淡蓝色窗帘垂在落地窗前的地板上方，他赤脚站在地板上，茫然看窗外的蓝天，不知自己睡了多久。浸透汗水的工字背心紧贴皮肤，带走他身上的热量，埃斯蒂尼安被凉意一激，才回过神，掀起被子一角钻回去。

床单和被子间一片湿凉，他又钻出被子，脱下背心和短裤，换上新的，拆下床单和被罩丢进洗衣筐，从客厅搬来椅子，站在上面取出衣柜顶的新床单新被罩，跳下来，把椅子搬回原处，铺好床，把洗衣筐里的床单被罩、连带自己穿回家的那套衣服，一股脑塞进洗衣机，按下了洗涤键。

他发了高烧，昨天被寄宿学校的老师送回家，养父的司机在小区入口处接他，替他的监护人在请假书上签了名。埃斯蒂尼安浑身发冷，走路像踩在棉花上，恍惚中推开自己家门，毫无人味的冷风混着消毒水的气味扑面而来。家庭医生几分钟后到，想出门有司机接送，保姆会定期来打扫和做饭，他的养父并不担心他的安全，因此那人没有回家。迎接埃斯蒂尼安的只有一片死寂。

洗衣机运作的声音很弱，几乎融入背景。浴室的镜子占了半面墙，埃斯蒂尼安停在那对面，才看到自己红透的脸颊。他心脏狂跳，仍在为刚才虚幻的高潮战栗不已。

镜子里的少年眉目俊朗，身材瘦长，将来一定会拔高，银白的长发蓄到了肩胛以下，梦中被盖乌斯抚摸的胳膊上长了一层淡黄色的绒毛，他试着用手指梳理头发，他在小说里读过，只有情人间才会这么做，在那些蝴蝶一样的梦中，他就是盖乌斯的情人……

想到这里，他的身体又产生了奇怪的反应，内裤里的稚嫩的性器想抬头，他慌乱地打转，想洗个冷水澡，或者出去跑两圈，以此缓解突如其来的欲望。他知道自己刚刚退烧，但只要能逃开性欲的折磨，他不在乎再病一场。

他盯着大门正对的房间，明亮宽敞的卧室，一尘不染的双人床，是盖乌斯的房间。

埃斯蒂尼安咽了口唾沫，鼓起勇气走进那里，卧室朝阳，采光很好，他闷头跳进了盖乌斯的大床。无数的梦里，他幻想自己赤裸着在这上面拥抱自己的养父。

盖乌斯干净的床被沾上了他的汗水，沾上了他的体液，今晚盖乌斯要睡在他的气味中。埃斯蒂尼安心中背德的快感更甚，他用力地亲吻盖乌斯的被子，脸陷进凉凉的布料里，陶醉地深呼吸，他双腿夹着被子，隔着内裤蹭自己小小的阴茎。

他被盖乌斯的气味包围，仿佛又回到了那个荒诞的春梦里，盖乌斯把赤身裸体的他抱在怀里。他闭着眼，睫毛颤动，他心中满怀深情和罪恶感，他为自己的欲望羞耻，他感觉到孤独，又如同看别人的故事般怜悯自己，他的手掌颤抖地覆盖住鼓胀的内裤，揉了一下，又飞快地放开，他不敢再进行下去了。他鬼鬼祟祟，像夜里觅食的老鼠，小心翼翼，贪婪地呼吸。

他渴望长大，站在一个和盖乌斯对等的高度，变成完美的大人，有开车时胳膊肘搭在车窗上的潇洒、有抽烟吐烟圈的从容。他滚了两圈，乱糟糟地从床上爬起来，拉开盖乌斯的抽屉找烟，他小心翼翼、如获至宝地点燃一根烟，笨拙地学盖乌斯吞云吐雾的样子。

他抽烟的方法是错的，充满毒素的烟雾没有进入他的肺，只是在他的口腔里转了一圈，再被他装模作样地吐出去。可埃斯蒂尼安因此而快乐，他是小小的大人。

他的满足到达顶峰时，门外传来开锁的声音，埃斯蒂尼安呼吸骤停，冲到浴室把抽了一半的烟丢进马桶，按下冲水按钮。盖乌斯进了门，他也轻手轻脚地走到客厅，想做出没事人的样子，突然想到自己还没收拾盖乌斯的床，心又狂跳起来，手臂因为惊慌不住地战栗。

“退烧了？别穿那么少乱跑。”盖乌斯的手停在西服扣子上，他闻到房间中的烟味，皱着眉问，“有人来过？”

“我抽的。”埃斯蒂尼安攥着拳头说，“我偷拿了一根你的烟……只有一根！”

“什么？”盖乌斯顿了很久，难以置信地问，“埃斯蒂尼安，你再说一遍？”

埃斯蒂尼安感到了不安，他硬着头皮回答：“是我……我抽了你的烟，只拿了一根……”

盖乌斯一声不吭地转身，埃斯蒂尼安惊惧地看着盖乌斯从门口衣帽架扯下一根宽宽的皮质腰带，他想说什么，盖乌斯猛地一抽，把他的话全部抽碎。

男孩闷哼一声，额头渗出大颗的汗水，他怕盖乌斯看到自己房间被蹂躏过的床铺，忍着痛偷偷挪了两步，挡在盖乌斯和房门中间。

“转过去！”盖乌斯怒吼：“知不知道哪里做错了！”

“我不该抽烟！”埃斯蒂尼安颤抖地、嘶哑地回答，他咬紧牙，眼眶通红，像一名坚定的士兵。腰带狠狠抽在他腰侧，他向旁踉跄了一步，又立刻站好，手臂放在身体两侧，中指贴着裤缝。他屏住呼吸，短暂的缺氧可以减轻他的疼痛。

这是刑罚。他想，我做错了什么，没人可以告诉我。我抽了烟，我想长大成人，我想让他接受我的爱情……我知道我不对，可我对他的感情……感情没有对错！我的爱……全世界只有我一个人知道这感情，我要守住这个秘密。

他为自己的恋心赋予了宏伟又高洁的定义，他不知道世人爱情都平淡如水，并不像书里那样壮烈唯美――他是纯粹的，是完全独立在世俗外的，他对爱情不切实际的幻想从盖乌斯这片土壤中向上生长，最终完全脱离了重力的掌控，他渴望迅速成人，渴望承担责任，为此不惜以折磨自己的方式来获得承担责任的满足感。

他因爱情破碎，再自己把自己拼接好，再因为盖乌斯的一个无意的举动碎掉，再把自己拼接好，在盖乌斯看不到的角落，在漆黑的、无声的、由自我搭建的狭小空间里，埃斯蒂尼安经历了无数次毁灭又重生。

皮带抽在他的手臂上，抽在他的后背上，隔着短裤抽在他的大腿和屁股上，盖乌斯气得发抖，粗重的喘息像狼在发怒。埃斯蒂尼安从没有见过他这么生气的样子，如果盖乌斯真的是他的父亲，而他又像别的同龄人一样有个母亲，母亲一定会挡在他面前，指责父亲的不负责任――可是他没有母亲，也没有完整的家庭，他爱他的养父，他的世界里只有他的父亲，盖乌斯的世界里……也只应该有他。

“我错了，我知道错了……”他声音沙哑，哽咽地说，“别打了，爸爸！”

盖乌斯以为他哭了，掰着他的肩膀让他转身面朝自己，埃斯蒂尼安面容肃穆，甚至有赴死的镇定，仿佛刚经历了一个世界的毁灭。他一滴眼泪都没流。

盖乌斯颓然松手，皮带掉到地上，他疲惫不堪地长叹一声，他无计可施。他越想靠近这个孩子、想理解他、给他父亲的关怀，埃斯蒂尼安反而越不愿向他打开心扉；他故意疏远他、冷落他，埃斯蒂尼安就像被候鸟抛弃的雏鸟，像被遗弃在马路边的小狗，沉默地看着他的背影，看着他走远。

他喃喃道：“你让我很失望。”

埃斯蒂尼安垂着头，盖乌斯转身离开，他在家里停留了短暂的几分钟，没有进卧室，因此没有看到自己床上的狼藉。

家里又只剩埃斯蒂尼安一个人了，他呆呆地站在原地，身上的鞭痕泛红，似乎被火燎过，也像着火的蛇在他纯洁的身体上越缠越紧。淡淡的烟味萦绕在他周身，洗衣机自动洗涤的时间到了，发出“滴”的一声，窗外的马路上驶过一辆轿车。

他忽然哭了。


End file.
